Il parlamento dei gallinacci - la prima acclamazione di re di Westeros
by Articioc
Summary: Vi siete mai chiesti che cosa sarebbe successo se Renly e Stannis Baratheon, anziché rifiutare qualsiasi forma di accordo, avessero deciso di allearsi temporaneamente per schiacciare i Lannister, alleandosi con Robb Stark? SilverPhantom2 sì ed ha scritto in merito una storia, che a sua volta ha ispirato la mia. Dunque, ecco come vanno le cose in questa continuità alternativa…
1. Capitolo 1 - Tyrion I

Tyrion I

"Il re ammazza i bambini! Il re ammazza i bambini!". Tyrion ascoltava queste grida, sbirciando dai fori della sua portantina, mentre attraversava la città. _Io lo dicevo che non era stata un'idea furba andare al tempio di Baelor._ Da quando Goffredo aveva fatto accoppare i figli illegittimi di re Roberto, la sua popolarità era ostensibilmente calata, per usare un eufemismo. Avevano dovuto dare Janos Slynt in pasto alla plebe infuriata, ma non era bastato_. Se non altro ho calmato le acque per qualche momento._ Quando s'era saputo che i due Baratheon avevano stipulato una tregua ed ora marciavano verso Approdo del re con una flotta enorme ed un esercito ancor piú possente, la situazione era precipitata. _Andare ad impetrar l'aiuto dei Sette poteva apparire una mossa astuta, a meno di non dover attraversare una città che ti odia e che sa che hai perso_. Tyrion era dell'idea che si dovessero levare le tende subito, anche perché buona parte dei regi ufficiali di Approdo del re erano uomini di Petyr Baelish e la fedeltà di Ditocorto era sempre incerta: come aveva messo sul trono Goffredo, così poteva togliercelo.

Ad un certo punto Tyrion sentì un colpo contro il tettuccio della portantina.

Iniziarono a volare pietre.

Poi urla, quasi in coro, "boia, boia!".

Tyrion scese dalla portantina.

Le guardie cittadine si fecero da parte.

_Hanno poca voglia di morire per un despota, una troia ed un nano_, pensò.

I soldati occidentali erano troppo pochi.

"Boia, boia!"

Da un momento all'altro sarebbe successo qualcosa.

Tyrion guardò la portantina dove stava lady Sansa Stark, anch'essa praticamente circondata dalla teppaglia.

_Pessima idea portarsela dietro anziché lasciarla alla Fortezza. _

Quindi il Folletto corse alla portantina di Cersei.

Ticchettìo dei sassi.

Bisognava fare in fretta.

"Boia, boia!"

Tyrion vedeva il volto della sorella attraverso gli spiragli; le urlò: "alle porte! Pres…"

Sentì una botta fortissima in testa, poi l'ottundimento dei sensi.

Si risvegliò un secondo dopo.

Era a terra.

Sentiva il sapore di sangue, di polvere, di sudore, come se la folla gli fosse entrata in bocca.

Luccichio del sole su armi sguainate.

"Boia, boia!"

Mentre Bronn lo rimetteva in piedi, sentì finalmente il dolore.

"Ti ha … una pietra… stai…" Le sue parole erano coperte dal frastuono.

La folla era sempre piú vicina. "Boia, boia!" Quasi faccia a faccia con lui. A pochi passi dal re.

Ancora il rumore dei sassi.

"Boia, boia!"

A quel punto vide, con suo estremo orrore, la folla sfondare il cordone della scorta, arrivare alla portantina di Goffredo e Cersei e rovesciarla su un lato.

"SCAPPIAMO!" Gli urlò Bronn. I due oltrepassarono due guardie, immobili, e si gettarono nella prima viuzza davanti a loro, mentre Tyrion colla coda dell'occhio vedeva il giovane re e sua madre tirati fuori a forza dai popolani inferociti. "Boia, boia!" Ora niente piú ticchettìo dei sassi. Le grida erano sempre piú forti. Grida di rabbia e di… dolore. Qualcuno stava venendo ammazzato. _Presto, presto._ Bisognava fuggire, bisognava guadagnare le porte, mettersi in salvo nella campagna, raggiungere Tywin Lannister ad Ovest.

Bronn praticamente si trascinò Tyrion, che colle sue gambette non ce la faceva a correre. Poche volte era stato così terrorizzato nella sua vita. Non aveva mai visto l'assalto di una folla inferocita, l'isteria collettiva avventarsi come un'ondata. Le urla si facevano sempre meno intense. O era finita, o si stavano allontanando; o tutt'e due le cose. Correre, correre, senza pensare, presto, presto. Un energumeno si parò davanti a Bronn, che lo decapitò con un fendente, senza nemmeno fermarsi. Alla fine, dopo aver vagato per mezzo Approdo del re, i due si ritrovarono davanti alla Porta di Ferro. Una guardia, dagli spalti, lo riconobbe, perché gli urlò: "Mio signore, che succede?"

Senza neanche perdere tempo a rispondergli, Bronn e Tyrion uscirono dalla città. A questo punto si fermarono per tirare il fiato. Tyrion cercò di parlare, ma non riusciva. Non aveva mai corso così tanto in vita sua. Non aveva mai _corso_ in vita sua. Gli mancava l'aria, nonostante fossero in uno spiazzo aperto. Vedeva le stelline e sentiva tutto come se avesse la bambagia nelle orecchie. Bronn cercò di trascinarlo via ancora, ma Tyrion si oppose. Alla fine Bronn se lo caricò sulle spalle e se lo portò via così, ansimando, piegato sotto il peso dell'amico, per alcuni passi. Poi, visto che Tyrion protestava e si agitava, lo mise giù e gli disse: "Senti, io me ne vado. Tu fa' quel che vuoi." Poi Bronn se ne andò per strada verso nord, senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro.

_Bell'amico_, pensò Tyrion. _Dopotutto è un mercenario e mi ha anche salvato la vita. Io sono il primo cavaliere. Io dovrei essere là, _pensò il nano guardando verso le porte. Mentre tornava verso la Porta di ferro, s'imbattè in un soldato Lannister. Pareva malconcio. Il militare lo riconobbe subito –e come non avrebbe potuto?

"Mio signore, mettiamoci in salvo!"

"Cos'è successo?"

"Il re… è morto. Anche la regina."

Tyrion l'aveva immaginato ed ora questa era una conferma.

"Come?"

"Tirati fuori dalla portantina… ammazzati di botte… tanti camerati uccisi…"

"Ascoltami, ascoltami bene adesso: respira. Fai un respiro profondo. Ora: lady Sansa?"

"L'hanno trascinata via… il Mastino li ha inseguiti… non so…"

"Hai notizie dalla Fortezza Rossa?"

"No… no…" Il soldato iniziò a piangere. Era evidentemente sconvolto. "I miei camerati… morti…"

Tyrion invece aveva ritrovato la sua calma. "Ascoltami. Adesso ti dico cosa dobbiam fare. Io sono un nano, d'accordo. Sono un essere deforme. Non posso tornare là dentro o mi riconosceranno. Tu no. Se ti togli la divisa, nessuno capirà che sei un Lannister."

"Va bene, mio signore."

"Come ti chiami?"

"Martyn, mio signore. Martyn Longacre, al vostro servizio." Non era piú di un ragazzino. Bello, sguardo simpatico, barba appena accennata.

"Martyn, adesso devi stare qua con me. Ci nasconderemo da qualche parte. Ma quando calerà il buio dovrai tornare in città. Sarai i miei occhi. Cercherai di capire che fine ha fatto il re e la regina. Poi dovrai andare alla Fortezza Rossa. Lì dovrai cercare di metterti in contatto colla nostra guarnigione. Però ora andiamo."

Martyn e Tyrion camminarono per quasi tre ore, verso Hayford, prima di fermarsi ad una locanda che sembrava sufficientemente lontana dalla città. Come furono entrati, trovarono Bronn che sorseggiava del laudano. Il mercenario li guardò con sorriso beffardo, invitandoli a sedere. "Beh, capo, sembra proprio che tu non riesca a fare a meno di me. Vorresti mandare indietro 'sto ragazzino in cerca di notizie?"

Tyrion e Martyn annuirono.

"Andrò io. Conosco bene la città, posso entrare ed uscire come mi pare. E non ho la divisa da Lannister. Lui rimarrà qui a proteggerti."

Tyrion aveva qualche dubbio, ma alla fine pensò che se Bronn avesse voluto tradirlo, l'avrebbe già fatto. Decise comunque di stare all'erta. I tre cominciarono a far i piani per l'immediato, senza alzare troppo la voce. Evidentemente alla locanda nessuno sapeva nulla ed era meglio non spargere la voce. "Allora, prima di tutto dovrai cercare di capire che fine hanno fatto Goffredo e Cersei."

"Penso di saperlo già."

"Voglio esserne sicuro. Poi dovrai andare alla Fortezza Rossa. Se è ancora nostra, farai sapere ai soldati che la tengono che io sono qui fuori e che devono portare fuori Tommen. Hai capito?"

"Sì."

"Se per caso fosse lì anche lady Sansa, anche lei deve seguire Tommen."

"Sì."

"Devono prendere una barca ed uscire dalla città."

"Dove li devono far sbarcare?"

Tyrion ci pensò su un momento. "A Rosby."

"Di lì andremo tutti verso ovest?"

"Sì. Poi dovrai anche riferirmi dove sono e cosa fanno: Varys, Pycelle, l'Alto Septon, il Capitano del porto ed il Tribuno del popolo." Il Capitano del porto, come diceva il nome, era il soprintendente del porto; era un Lannister di Lannisport, ma il Folletto non si ricordava piú come si chiamasse. Erik, Edmond, qualcosa del genere. Il Tribuno del popolo era invece un rappresentante eletto dai mercanti di Approdo del re che si occupava dell'amministrazione civile della capitale e che aveva il diritto di sedere nel Gran Concilio. "Poi non tornerai qui, ma ci vedremo al Bue Tranquillo, una locanda sulla strada per Rosby. Noi partiremo un'ora prima di te e ti aspetteremo lì tutta la notte… tu però cerca di fare in fretta." Tyrion non aveva intenzione d'aspettar così a lungo, ovviamente. Se per mezzanotte non avesse avuto notizie, avrebbe concluso che a Bronn fosse successo qualcosa o che fosse passato ai ribelli e che dunque era meglio prendere la strada per l'Ovest.

I tre passarono il resto del tempo che rimaneva senza dar nell'occhio, bevendo vino forte di Dorne, vino speziato di Silverhill e laudano. Quando fu il momento di andare, Tyrion si limitò ad alzarsi, fare un cenno a Martyn e poi pagare il conto anche per Bronn. Quindi i due presero la strada per Rosby.

Dopo un po' di silenzio, Martyn si rivolse a Tyrion. "Mio signore, vi fidate di quell'uomo?"

"Non posso fare altrimenti. Tu non puoi tornare indietro vestito così. E poi lui conosce la città e soprattutto conosce il fatto suo."

Arrivati alla locanda del Bue Tranquillo, lord Tyrion e Longacre scoprirono che la notizia della ribellione in città si era sparsa. Si sedettero ad un tavolo, ordinarono pane e formaggio ed ascoltarono i discorsi degli altri ospiti.

"Quella zoccola di Cersei se l'è sbattuta mezza città" Profferì allegro un mercante di avorî.

"AreGoffredoilbastardo,ilbastardocapito?hannotagliatolatesta,tagliatolatesta." Disse un muratore ciccione, di chiara origine dornese, parlando in modo quasi incomprensibile, senza scandire le parole. Beh, almeno era una buona notizia: con Goffredo morto, la principale fonte di casini per i Lannister non esisteva più.

"ANCA I COLIONI LI HAN TALIATTO!" Continuò un altro muratore di origine settentrionale, che viaggiava con quello grasso e che urlava anziché parlare.

"Va là, quello non ce li aveva."

"POI LI HAN FICATTO UN PALO N CULO!"

"Noprimaprima." Sostenne il panzone.

"È vero, prima." Si sentì da una parte.

"Prima, prima." Fece coro un altro.

"Ci ha goduto!"

"Hanno preso d'assalto la Fortezza Rossa!"

"Manonècaduta,nonèmicacaduta,laFortezza,nonècaduta!"

"Sì, sì, è caduta."

"Ma no, due ore fa non era ancora caduta."

"Porci Lannister, devono morire tutti."

"Ilnano,ancheilnano,faràlastessafineilnano."

Tyrion sentiva brividi lungo la schiena. Dalla faccia che faceva, anche Martyn. Piú volte la mano gli corse all'elsa della spada. Tyrion cominciò a notare che gli sguardi si rivolgevano sempre piú verso di loro. Meno male che aveva fatto togliere a Longacre l'armatura…

"CHE FINE HA FATO IL FOLLETTO?"

"L'avrannocalpestato!Ahah,haicapito?L'avrannocalpestato!Ahahahah!"

La folla si mise a ridere. Anche Tyrion rise.

"È morto assieme a Goffredo."

"L'haaccoppato,capito?unaguardiacivica,civica."

"L'ha tagliato in due quarti."

"Si dicie due metà, 'gnurante!"

"Ma no, lui era già mezzo uomo, l'ha tagliato in due quarti!"

Tyrion notò che fra gli avventori ce n'erano alcuni che stavano in disparte e che non ridevano, o se ridevano lo facevano forzatamente. Negli occhi loro il Folletto leggeva terrore. Avevano spade ed in certi casi delle corazze, coperte però da una tunica o da una veste di sacco. Intuendo che fossero dei lannisteriani sfuggiti da Approdo del re, il Folletto si sedette fra di loro.

"Sapete chi sono io?"

"Sì mio signore." Fece quello dall'aria piú spaventata di tutti.

"Adesso io so chi siete voi. Io sono scappato subito dopo che hanno rovesciato la portantina del re."

Alcuni non erano presenti alla scena; due dissero di esser sfuggiti ad un attacco a tradimento delle guardie civiche, un altro che era in un bordello e ch'era scappato quando si era accorto che in città c'erano dei tumulti. Nessuno aveva notizie precise di Goffredo, Cersei, lady Sansa o della Fortezza Rossa.

"Pensate sia meglio andare via?" Chiese uno dei soldati, quello piú preoccupato.

"Se non ci sono delle guardie civiche che scorazzano per la campagna cercando Lannister, vuol dire che sono tutti impegnati a dare l'assalto alla Fortezza Rossa." Disse il folletto. "Vorrei raccogliere dei soldati Lannister qui. Se la fortezza ha tenuto, vorrei fare evacuare Tommen e riportarlo da mio padre."

"Dovremmo andare a chiedere rinforzi a Lord Rosby." La buttò lì uno dei soldati.

"No, no, ci arresterebbe tutti e passerebbe ai Baratheon." Disse, sicuro di sé, Tywin. "Dobbiamo riorganizzarci fuori Approdo del re, salvare il salvabile e poi marciare a Ovest."

I soldati furono tutti d'accordo. "Ora, sto aspettando qui un amico che mi porti notizie dalla città. Se a mezzanotte non si sarà fatto vedere, alzeremo i tacchi."

Mentre le ore passavano, Tywin cercò di fare dei piani. Seguire la Strada dorata era troppo rischioso: sarebbe stato il primo posto dove sarebbero andati a cercarli. Meglio tagliare per le stradine nei campi, andare al Lago delle facce e poi di lì cercare di entrare in territorio Lannister oppure ricongiungersi colle forze di suo padre. Tyrion stava discutendo con gli altri soldati su quale sentiero sarebbe stato meglio seguire, quando arrivò Bronn che senz'altro dire gli fece cenno di uscire.

Tyrion si alzò colla scusa di dover orinare –cosa che in effetti non era lontana dal vero- uscì dalla porta principale e si diresse alle stalle. Lì lo aspettava Bronn.

"Goffredo, Cersei ed il Capitano del porto sono morti. La Fortezza rossa è sotto assedio, sono riusciti a superare la prima cerchia di mura ma il palazzo ha retto. Tommen dovrebbe essere ancora lì. Ma non è possibile prendere contatto via terra. Quanto a Sansa, non ne so nulla."

"Chi comanda adesso ad Approdo del re?"

"Il Tribuno del popolo."

"Hai visto dei corvi volare dal Tempio di Baelor o dall'Arengo?" L'Arengo era la sede della gilda dei mercanti e della corporazione degli scaricatori di porto; lì il Tribuno del popolo aveva un ufficio, anche se spesso stava alla Fortezza rossa.

"Non ci ho fatto caso, ma ho visto delle guardie a cavallo percorrere la strada d'oro alla caccia di Lannister in fuga."

"Lo sapevo. Che fa l'Alto Septon?"

"Penso preghi."

"Per chi?"

"Per sé."

"E Varys? E Pycelle?"

"Sono nella Fortezza rossa."

Tyrion si mise contro il muro.

"Che fai?" Gli chiese Bronn.

"Piscio, non lo vedi? Mi scappa!" In effetti, Tyrion ragionava meglio quando aveva appena scopato, cagato o pisciato. Anche quando beveva. Bronn si voltò dall'altra parte. "Che tu sappia" disse il Folletto mentre l'orina scorreva "esistono da queste parti dei pescatori?"

Bronn si grattò la testa. "Penso di sì. Non siamo molto lontani dal mare."

"Qualcuno di loro avrà una barca da prestarci?"

"Credo di capire cosa vuoi fare."

Mentre la notte calava, Tyrion, Bronn ed i quattro lannisteriani con loro cercarono la casa di un pescatore, presero in ostaggio moglie e figli e lo costrinsero a portare il Folletto e Longacre via mare fino alla Fortezza rossa. Arrivati in vicinanza della riva, fu facile evitare l'unica altra barca che incrociava da quelle parti, una scialuppa della guardia civica che controllava il castello. Tutto sembrava mortalmente calmo. Arrivati in prossimità di una torretta, Tyrion chiamò la guardia, incredula di vederlo. Gli calarono una scala di corda e lui salì con non poco sforzo. Martyn rimaneva sulla barca a controllare che il pescatore non scappasse. La prima cosa che fece il Folletto fu di cercare Shae. Per fortuna stava bene. Quindi parlò coll'ufficiale piú alto in grado sopravvissuto, un Brax alto, forte e colla mandibola squadrata. Il Brax condusse il nano ad una finestra ed indicò la città che si stendeva davanti alla fortezza. "Vedete, mio signore?"

"Veramente…no."

"Se scrutate attentamente nel buio, vedrete delle strutture di legno. Pensiamo siano catapulte. Domani o dopodomani lanceranno un attacco."

Tyrion era fra i pochi a sapere che la regina aveva ordinato ai piromanti di preparare altofuoco e che la maggior parte di essi erano stati nascosti in città, lontano dalla fortezza. Ironicamente, per la sicurezza della stessa fortezza, vista l'instabilità di quella sostanza. Adesso, se gli abitanti di Approdo del re avessero trovato quella roba e l'avessero usata per un assalto, il palazzo reale non sarebbe arrivato al trecentenario.

"Capitano, vi do licenza di arrendervi all'alba." Tyrion voleva evitare una strage inutile. "Portatemi da Tommen." Il ragazzino era incolume nella sua stanza. Di lady Sansa Stark nulla si sapeva.

Assieme a Shae, Tyrion condusse Tommen alla barca del pescatore, ma saltò fuori un grattacapo: in cinque non ci stavano, anche se due erano piccoli. Il pescatore era necessario per portare la barca, Martyn Longacre per controllarlo e per proteggere gli altri passeggeri, quanto a Shae il Folletto non aveva cuore di lasciarla indietro; di piantare in asso Tommen nemmeno a parlarne: era l'erede al trono.

"Resto io." Disse Tyrion, sospirando. Si levò un coro di obiezioni: Shae protestava di amarlo, Martyn di esser meno degno di lui, il pescatore preferiva un passeggero piccolo e leggero e Tommen piangeva per lo zio. Ma il Folletto continuava a scuotere la testa. "Non sono utile come guerriero e mio padre m'ammazza, se torno da lui. Adesso andate, prima che la pattuglia della guardia civica vi senta. Shae, ti amo. Tommen, sii coraggioso. Pescatore, mi scuso per quello che ti abbiamo fatto, ma era una questione di vita o di morte; spero mio padre ti ricopra d'oro. Martyn, lo spero anche per te; salutami Bronn. Via ora, via!"

Mentre guardava la barchetta allontanarsi lentamente alla tenue luce lunare, il Folletto cominciò a piangere. _Sta accadendo tutto così rapidamente. Sembra una giostra folle_. Si diede un minuto, poi decise di ricomporsi. Mentre si asciugava le lacrime, disse al capitano Brax: "Adesso negoziamo la nostra resa. E portatemi del vino!"


	2. Capitolo 2 - Robb I

Capitolo 2 – Robb I

Robb Stark venne svegliato dall'araldo piú trafelato che avesse mai visto. Non era così agitato colui che gli portò la notizia del colpo di Stato di Cersei, né quello della morte del padre. Dal colore della livrea, era un soldato dei Tallhart. Parlava così in fretta che non riusciva a capirlo. Fu costretto a congedarlo e leggersi da sé i messaggi. Come li prese in mano, capì come mai quello fosse così esagitato.

Due delle missive portavano le effigî dei Baratheon, una di Stannis e l'altra di Renly; la terza era dei Lannister: e la cosa gli pareva strana. Cosa avevano mai da dirgli? La quarta aveva un sigillo che non conosceva: raffigurava un palazzo colonnato, un molo ed una nave al di sotto di una fortezza dal cui interno spuntava la testa d'un drago. Incuriosito, la aprì per prima.

"La serenissima Città di Approdo del Re alla molto onorevole grazia Robb Stark, Sovrano de' territorî settentrionali, salute."

_È la prima volta che una città intera mi scrive_. Robb notò anche che la dicitura 'Sovrano de' territorî settentrionali' era piú ambigua e vaga di un semplice 'Re del Nord', come se stessero dalla sua parte ma non volessero esporsi troppo. Riprese a leggere.

"Voglia sapere la Grazia Vostra che gli onesti borghesi di Approdo del re, viste le efferatezze compiute dall'esecrando Goffredo, primo del suo nome, troppo lunghe per esser enumerate, ma fra le quali non possiamo non citare: in prima istanza, l'omicidio di vostro padre, a noi di cara memoria; in seconda istanza, lo sterminio dei figli naturali di re Roberto, primo del suo nome, di cara memoria; in terza istanza, l'innalzamento del 2% dell'aliquota sulle…"

_Che diamine è un'aliquota?_ Robb cominciò ad intuire il significato della lettera. Iniziò a saltare le parole, poi le frasi, poi le righe.

"Arbitrî dei suoi scherani… in sesta istanza… tracotanza dei Lannister… coprifuoco per le donne pubbliche… _donne pubbliche? mignotte_… undicesima istanza… essendo innato diritto delle genti… sommossa provocata dalle angherie… Goffredo e Cersei hanno trovato la loro fine..."

Goffredo e Cersei sono morti! Goffredo e Cersei sono morti! **Goffredo e Cersei sono morti!** Robb non era mai stato così stupefatto. Si aspettava un lungo assedio prima di ricevere questa notizia, ora la guerra era praticamente finita.

La lettera, firmata dal Tribuno del popolo (manco sapeva cosa fosse), concludeva dicendo che Approdo del re era in mano agli insorti, la Fortezza rossa si era arresa, tutti i lannisteriani che v'erano acquartierati erano detenuti nelle prigioni cittadine ed infine si chiedeva di parlamentare per evitare che l'abitato venisse saccheggiato dai vincitori. Delle sue sorelle, nessuna menzione, nemmeno indiretta.

Robb rilesse la lettera, controllando bene di non aver frainteso. Si chiese ad un certo punto se stesse sognando, ma un pizzicotto gli confermò che era tutto reale. A questo punto cominciò ad immaginare cosa ci fosse scritto nelle altre tre.

La lettera coll'effigie dei Lannister era di Lord Tywin. Senza troppi giri di parole, chiedeva anche lui di parlamentare, chiedendo misericordia per suo figlio Jamie. Era il discorso di un uomo vinto, che sapeva d'essersi giocato tutto e di aver perso. A Robb fece una strana impressione. Per lui Tywin Lannister era la malvagia e potente eminenza grigia che aveva fatto devastare le Terre dei Fiumi scatenando la guerra, la mente che aveva mosso quelle membra, fatte di soldati e cavalli e spade*, contro le quali aveva lottato fin dall'inizio della guerra: ora questa creatura tanto inarrivabile, tanto minacciosa, aveva capito di aver perso ed ora cercava di salvare il salvabile, praticamente gettandosi ai suoi piedi chiedendo mercè, non diversamente da come farebbe l'ultimo dei suoi vassalli, anche se con piú dignità.

Anche nella lettera del Signore dell'Ovest non si faceva cenno di sua sorella Sansa, il che gli fece immaginare o che egli non s'osasse a minacciarla, o che lei non fosse piú nelle grinfie lannisteriane. Tutto sommato, un miglioramento rispetto a prima.

Nelle altre due lettere, sia Stannis –re Stannis- che Renly –re Renly- cantavano vittoria e consigliavano di incontrarsi tutti in zona neutra, davanti alle porte di Approdo del re, per stabilire il da farsi.

Mentre finiva di leggere l'ultima lettera, entrò sua madre nella tenda. Robb posò le lettere, la guardò e poi le raccontò tutto d'un fiato, con quella stessa eccitazione da ragazzino colla quale, quando aveva undici anni, le aveva raccontato di aver preso la sua prima lepre. Alla fine le disse: "Madre, la guerra è finita!" e lei rispose:

"Lord Tywin ha ancora il suo oro?"

"Sí…"

"Allora la guerra non è finita."

*=citazione da Shakespeare, Enrico VI, prima parte, atto secondo, scena terza.


	3. Capitolo 3 - Joffrey I

Joffrey Chaucyr amava definirsi un poeta, ma purtroppo la poesia non porta alla ricchezza (semmai, se sei fortunato, alla fama); così aveva dovuto trovarsi un 'lavoro vero' (come diceva suo padre) ed era finito a fare il vice-cancelliere per il Tribunale del mare. Da quando era scoppiata la rivolta e la Fortezza rossa s'era arresa, non si faceva che parlare di politica. Per ora la situazione ad Approdo del re era sotto il controllo del Tribuno del popolo, ma le forze dei Baratheon e di Robb Stark in mattinata sarebbero arrivate e le previsioni piú verosimili erano che i tre si sarebbero scannati per la corona, con l'ovvio corollario di un assedio e di un saccheggio. Il Tribuno del popolo aveva concepito un audace piano per dirimere la controversia sul trono di spade senza che i due Baratheon si scannassero a vicenda: si sarebbe riunito un Gran Consiglio, con tutti i lords di Westeros, per acclamare il loro nuovo re. La parte piú difficile del piano sarebbe stata quella di convincere Stannis a parteciparvi, ma il Tribuno del popolo sperava che il poco sèguito di cui disponeva l'avrebbe ridotto a piú miti consigli. In realtà anche Renly poteva sperare di prendere il trono di spade colla forza, visti i suoi 100.000 uomini, ma questo avrebbe spinto Winterfell e Dragonstone a collaborare; l'idea era di creare uno stallo in cui qualsiasi pretendente si fosse schierato contro una soluzione di compromesso, avrebbe dovuto vedersela con tutti gli altri. Il problema era che un equilibrio di questo tipo, per sua intrinseca natura, è delicato ed instabile.

Quel giorno si sarebbe provata la tenuta dell'equilibrio. Joffrey ed i suoi colleghi avevano stabilito di indossare i loro vestiti migliori, ritrovarsi la mattina presto sotto il portico all'Arengo e quindi uscire dalla città per andare ad incontrare i finora pacifici invasori. Innanzitutto c'era il Tribuno del popolo, con un camauro rosso nel quale erano cucite perle e pietre preziose, bavero di pizzo, toga di seta arancione trapunta di rombi neri, fronde d'albero ed api ricamate d'oro; montava il suo palafreno bianco con una gualdrappa che lo copriva quasi interamente e che riprendeva i colori ed i disegni della toga*; lo seguivano, a cavallo di muli, l'Arciprevosto, capo dei pompieri cittadini, con un vestito molto simile al Tribuno del popolo, ma meno ornato; gli veniva dietro il Massario, amministratore delle finanze cittadine, con toga, manto e cappello di broccato verdi, risvolti d'ermellino ed un piccolo diadema di fili d'oro cucito al cappello floscio; quindi c'erano i Priori del Grano, coi loro manti di broccato arancione trapunti di spighe dorate tenuti da spille a forma di mezzaluna tempestate da piccoli brillanti; dunque venivano i Consoli delle Arti con toghe scarlatte ed alti cappelli neri con fiocchi dorati, gli alti ufficiali del porto con copricapi piumati e manti purpurei intessuti d'argento; seguivano, a piedi, i loro sottoposti con una piuma sola, del colore della loro competenza, i magistrati delle acque, incaricati della manutenzione dei pozzi, con cappe d'ermellino e spille a forma d'ape, gli edili, cioè i soprintendenti ai cantieri pubblici, con cappe di vaio e spille a forma di lontra, poi metà dei giurisperiti, dei magistri, dei piromanti, dei prestatori di moneta e dei septon della città ed infine c'era lui, Joffrey Chaucyr, cogli altri cancellieri, tutti vestiti di toghe azzurre bordate d'argento, baveri di pizzo bordato d'oro e berretto floscio color pagonazzo. C'erano anche Varys e Tyrion e Lancel Lannister, presi prigionieri durante la rivolta, guardati a vista da Cappe dorate in alta uniforme ed armate fino ai denti. La loro presenza avrebbe dimostrato che le autorità cittadine disponevano anch'esse di ostaggi d'alto livello.

Mentre percorrevano le stradine della capitale, Chaucyr e gli altri del lunghissimo corteo si sentivano come un condannato che sale al patibolo; anche i tre prigionieri di spicco che li seguivano erano del medesimo umore. Non si sapeva che cosa sarebbe uscito dall'incontro e molti di loro dovevano avere nascosto un pugnale sotto le ricche vesti, nel caso la situazione precipitasse. Quelli che avevano maniche larghe avevano appeso agl'avambraccî degli elmi e coloro il cui abito contemplava drappi particolarmente elaborati ci avevano infrattato perfino un piccolo scudo da duello. Joffrey era pronto a scommettere che il giorno prima molti magistrati dovevano avere fatto il filo per la prima volta alle spade cerimoniali che portavano con sé… come lui aveva fatto per la sua.

Gli uomini dei tre re si disposero davanti alle mura in assetto da combattimento, come per una rivista militare, occupando colla loro massa tutto il campo dei tornei, mentre i magistrati uscivano dalla Porta del Re, prima il Tribuno del popolo e poi tutti gli altri secondo il loro rango. I due Lannister e Varys vennero fatti salire sugli spalti della Porta e lì rimasero, bene in vista ma al sicuro.

Accompagnati ciascuno da altri tre cavalieri, i tre re cavalcarono fino ad una distanza di dieci passi dal Tribuno del popolo, che fece la riverenza in direzione di ciascuno di loro. Robb era nelle sue vesti da battaglia, come per sottolineare le sue qualità marziali, mentre gli altri due avevano evidentemente tirato fuori il meglio dei rispettivi guardaroba: ambedue avevano manti gialli lucenti trapunti di cervi, così lunghi che coprivano quasi tutta la parte posteriore del cavallo; tuniche, il cui colore era difficile distinguere in mezzo agl'esuberanti ricami d'oro, argento, zibellino e pietre preziose; pantaloni rigonfi, di tessuto simile a quello dei manti ma piú opaco; speroni d'oro a forma di corna cervine; spade dalle else e dalle guaine fantasiosamente lavorate, sempre a motivi che ricordavano i cervi. Solo negli stivali differivano: Renly li aveva lucidissimi (doveva esserseli fatti spazzolare quando già era montato sul suo destriero) mentre quelli di Stannis erano sporchi di fango. Nessuno dei tre portava la corona, anzi erano a capo scoperto, probabilmente per farsi riconoscere meglio dai propri partigiani. Joffrey, fra caldo e paura, era così bagnato di sudore che sembrava fosse rimasto a prendersi la pioggia. _Adesso svengo_, pensò. Era troppo lontano per capire bene cosa si dicessero i quattro ma la cosa non durò molto. Evidentemente un'intesa di massima era già stata raggiunta il giorno prima, quando i corvi avevano volato praticamente senza interruzioni dall'Arengo al campo dei vincitori. Senz'altro dire, il Tribuno del popolo fece cenno di rientrare e non parlò con nessuno finché non furono ritornati all'Arengo, dove si era radunata una folla immensa, quasi tutta la città. Varys seguì il corteo mentre i due Lannister rimasero sulle mura. Dall'espressione rilassata del viso del capo magistrato, comunque, a Joffrey sembrò che un accordo fosse stato raggiunto. Arrivati all'Arengo, i funzionarî minori, fra cui Joffrey, rimasero sotto il colonnato, mentre il Tribuno del popolo ed i suoi collaboratori piú stretti entrarono per poi affacciarsi al balcone. Dalle finestre del primo piano spuntarono gradualmente fuori a guardar la folla e seguir il discorso i funzionarî di rango intermedio.

"Popolo di Approdo del re,

Sarìa troppo, dato il momento, accennare lunga e prolissa concione."

_Allora ci metterà tre quarti d'ora_, pensò Chaucyr. Il Tribuno era noto per il suo stile ampolloso ed i discorsi prolissi che la gente si ascoltava per metà e poi si stufava e se ne andava.

"Lo stato delle cose ben lo conoscete e non v'è necessità d'insistervi artatamente; sappiate che le eccellentissime maestà pretendenti all'inclita Corona hanno testè accettato l'atto di sottomissione nostra ed anche le proposte nostre; orbene, i Signori di tutto il continente saran convocati a riunirsi allo scopo designare un nuovo monarca pei Sette regni; nel frattempo, essi s'accamperanno fuor delle nostre solide mura e permetteranno a nostro rifocillamento l'accesso di rifornimenti alimentari provenienti dall'Altipiano; un nuovo Consiglio Ristretto verrà nomato, dalle maestà loro congiunte. L'amministrazione cittadina rimarrà nelle mani degli attuali onorevoli magistrati eletti e ciascun potrà sbrigare i proprî affari usufruendo della dolce tregua della pace. Vista tal mostra generosità e umanità e cortesia dagl'incliti candidati all'augusto serto, ci compiaciamo di proclamare una giornata di festa cittadina."

La folla lanciò – o sarebbe meglio dire emise- un grido di esultanza e di sollievo. Anziché decidere le loro contese cola guerra, i potenti _lords_ si sarebbero seduti a discutere. Approdo del re aveva evitato un nuovo saccheggio.

*=per la descrizione del vestito del Tribuno mi sono ispirato al dipinto di Guidoriccio da Fogliano di Simone Martini, nel Palazzo pubblico di Siena.


	4. Capitolo 4 - Catelyn I

Quando entrò nella sala del trono, Catelyn Stark pensò che si trattava della prima volta che la vedeva. Era già stata una volta ad Approdo del Re, quando suo marito era Primo cavaliere, ma non aveva avuto tempo né modo di visitarla. All'inizio non era neanche troppo interessata, ma ora che era lì cominciava a provare una certa curiosità nei confronti del trono di spade, il motivo per il quale Eddard era morto –era stato ucciso- e la guerra era scoppiata; era anche il motivo per il quale lei si trovava in quella stanza; a pensarci bene, attorno a quel trono ruotò l'esistenza di tutte le persone che aveva conosciuto: Roberto Baratheon che aveva mosso un'altra guerra per conquistarlo, assieme a suo padre; suo suocero vi morì lì davanti; in quella stanza suo marito fu arrestato; era stato colui che per primo si era seduto su quel trono a concedere ai Tully la supremazia sulle Terre dei fiumi… attorno a quel trono era orbitata la vita di tutti gli uomini e le donne dell'intero continente, da che era stato forgiato. Catelyn cominciò ad osservare quel trono maledetto, schifoso, come se fosse un insetto venefico, pronto ad avvelenare la mente di chiunque ci si avvicinasse coll'ebbrezza del potere.

"Madonna Stark?"

I pensieri di Catelyn vennero interrotti dal Tribuno del popolo, che la invitava a sedersi. _Non so come mai, ma quest'uomo deve aver capito a cosa stessi pensando_.

Un delicato accordo politico era stato raggiunto il giorno prima; un Consiglio di reggenza avrebbe esercitato il potere da quel giorno fino al momento in cui sarebbe stato acclamato il nuovo re. Vi avrebbero partecipato lady Catelyn Tully, sua grazia Renly Baratheon e ser Davos Seaworth, ognuno in rappresentanza della propria fazione, e sarebbe stato presieduto (ma senza diritto di voto) dal Tribuno del popolo, in parte per dare una rappresentanza alla popolazione di Approdo del re che colla sua rivolta aveva concluso la guerra, in parte perché i cambiavalute della città sarebbero stati verisimilmente l'unica riserva aurea per le esangui casse regie; Varys sarebbe restato Maestro dei Sussurri, in virtù delle sue comprovate competenza e fedeltà nei confronti del vincitore di turno; Pycelle rimaneva nelle galere, in attesa che si fosse deciso della sua sorte; almeno per il momento restavano esclusi i Lannister, che avevano perso, ed i Martell ed Arryn, che non avevano potuto vincere, non essendo scesi in campo.

I membri del Consiglio di reggenza si sedettero attorno al trono di spade; dopo qualche esitazione, invitarono il Tribuno del popolo a sedervi, in considerazione della sua presidenza, ed egli obbedì.

"Mai piú avrei pensato che un uomo del popolo potesse mai sedersi qui!" fu la sua prima esclamazione. Siccome non conteneva una mezza dozzina di frasi subordinate od aggettivi arcaizzanti, doveva trattarsi di un commento spontaneo.

Dopo un momento, un ometto brizzolato che seguiva il Tribuno del popolo come un'ombra tirò fuori un foglio di carta e glie lo porse. "Non c'è oggi Jon?" gli chiese e l'altro rispose sussurrando: "no, eccellenza, è malato. Lo sostituisco io." Il Tribuno del popolo fece un cenno, prese il foglio e si lanciò in una lunga concione. Dopo quasi mezz'ora di discorso Catelyn si azzardò d'interromperlo.

"Eccellenza, perdonatemi, ma è mezz'ora che dite di tutto per non dire niente…"

"È quello il mio mestiere, madonna."

"Propongo che sia messo ai voti che d'ora in poi il Consiglio di reggenza lasci da parte la retorica e s'occupi della gestione dello Stato." Fece la madre del Giovane lupo, con fare spiccio.

Il Tribuno del popolo sospirò. "Madonna, le due cose sono distinte nell'astratta teoria ma nella rude pratica sono inscindibili. Vi prometto che d'ora in poi terrò orazioni piú brevi."

Renly Baratheon e Ser Davos fecero cenni di assenso.

"A questo punto –continuò il Tribuno del popolo- è d'uopo introdurre l'argomento piú importante di oggi, cioè l'ammissione degl'onorevoli Signori del ricco Ovest, dell'infocata Dorne e della… (occhiataccia di Catelyn)… della Valle. Come ho spiegato alle grazie loro, farli partecipare all'acclamazione di re è indispensabile perché l'acclamato venga riconosciuto in tutta Westeros. I candidati al trono hanno acconsentito, delegando però al presente Consiglio la determinazione dei requisiti per il loro accesso."

Il primo a prendere la parola fu Ser Davos. "Il mio buon signor Stannis ritiene fuori discussione che si facciano partecipare i Lannister." I tre Consiglieri fecero segni di assenso. Coi soldi che aveva, Lord Tywin avrebbe potuto comprarsi sufficienti voti per far prevalere il proprio candidato, qualunque esso fosse. "Tuttavia, messere, converrete meco quanto sia necessario che anche i signori dell'Ovest abbiano lor voce in capitolo. Escludansi pure i Lannister di Castel Granito e Lannisporto, ma acciocché quest'Acclamazione di Re abbia ragion d'essere, in qualche modo l'Ovest sia rappresentato."

A questo punto prese la parola Renly. "E lo siano, ma le eccellenze loro riconosceranno che abbiamo vinto noi; dunque che voto dei perdenti conti come quello dei vincitori è fuori discussione."

"Voi, avete vinto?" Chiese lady Stark. "Voi? Mi risulta che tutte le battaglie campali siano state combattute, e vinte, da uomini del Nord. Voi vi siete limitati a marciare su Approdo del re senza colpo ferire." Catelyn scandì lentamente le ultime tre parole.

"L'importante non è come si vince, ma **se** si vince. Vincere non combattendo è ugualmente efficace che vincere anche senza colpo ferire." Rispose Renly, scandendo lentamente le ultime tre parole per fare il verso a lady Catelyn.

"Signori, signori, Vostra grazia Renly ha l'armata piú numerosa, sua grazia Stannis la flotta predominante su' mari e sua grazia Robb l'esercito invitto –s'intromise il Tribuno del popolo- ciascuna parte ha una posizione di forza che da una certa prospettiva, la fa apparire preponderante."

"Tornando all'argomento –riprese ser Davos- ritengo che qualunque lord voglia partecipare all'acclamazione di re, debba sottomettersi formalmente al monarca che ne uscirà, chiunque esso sia."

"Inoltre bisogna fissare una maggioranza qualificata –aggiunse Renly- e limitare il potere di voto dei perdenti."

E Ser Davos: "Che ne dite dei tre quinti degli altri lords? Mi sembra abbastanza per limitare il loro peso senza offenderli."

"Finché i Lannister non si sottometteranno, gli uomini del Nord dovran avere licenza di saccheggiare le loro terre." Asserì lady Catelyn.

"Ma così la loro sottomissione apparirà forzata." Obbiettò il Tribuno del popolo.

"Eccellenza, ogni sottomissione è forzata, lo dice il nome. E poi è stato lord Tywin a scatenare questa guerra."

"Alcuni potrebbero dire che l'ha scatenata il rapimento di suo figlio…"

"Eccellenza, lord Tywin ha devastato le Terre dei fiumi. Noi devasteremo le sue. Un rapimento non giustifica migliaia di uccisioni, senza contare saccheggî e stupri."

Renly aggiunse: "su questo sono d'accordo. Inoltre, dobbiamo porre una maggioranza qualificata che sia al di sopra delle possibilità economiche di Castel granito. Due terzi mi sembra sufficientemente alto da metterci al riparo degli intrighi di lord Tywin e di Ditocorto, ma non è una quota così irraggiungibile da precludere un qualsiasi accordo."

Il Tribuno del popolo si schiarì la gola ed annunciò con tono solenne. "Allora le signorie vostre intendono mettere quanto proposto sinora ai voti?"

Tutti e tre i Consiglieri fecero cenni d'assenso.

"Chaucyr? Siete pronto a scrivere, Chaucyr?" chiese il Tribuno del popolo, con fare imperioso, all'ometto che gli aveva passato il foglio del discorso e che era rimasto in piedi dietro di lui per tutta la durata della conversazione.

"Certamente, eccellenza."

"Ordunque: articolo primo…"


	5. Capitolo 5 - Kevan I

Quando Ser Kevan Lannister entrò nei Giardini d'acqua gli parve di entrare coi suoi piedi in un sogno. Nessun palazzo del Continente occidentale era in grado di competere con quel posto. Non certo quanto a magnificenza o dimensioni, bensì per bellezza ed incanto. Si passava da un cortile ad un altro, in un'infinità di stanze e giardini, di colonnati e fontanelle e tappeti e fiori; le fontane di marmo, nelle quali erano stati incastonati festoni di pasta di vetro, alimentavano canali che si spingevano fin dentro le sale, attraversavano i pavimenti di piastrelle o granito, portando frescura e dolci gorgoglii attraverso il palazzo; le stanze piú piccole erano ricoperte da mosaici mentre le piú grandi avevano delle stupende volte costituite da vere e proprie stalattiti di nicchie dorate; onnipresenti erano elaborate iscrizioni che magnificavano la bellezza delle stanze e bassi tavolini sui quali erano poggiati elaborati vassoi pieni di frutta profumata. I marmi traforati, gli stucchi intagliati, i vetri colorati, le sottili colonne tortili, i legni pregiati, le lussureggianti piante –da frutta e decorative- e soprattutto le canaline davano l'impressione di perdersi in padiglioni sotto cui scorreva l'acqua, creando un incanto reale. Quando questa guerra sarà finita, pensò il fratello minore di Tywin, manderò qui Tyrion e farò progettare dei padiglioni simili per me. Sempre che sia ancora vivo.

Alla fine Ser Kevan venne asperso di acqua di rose dal servo che l'accompagnava e quindi introdotto in un cortile decisamente sobrio e di lì ad una grande sala che definire meravigliosa era poco. Il pavimento era di marmo lucidissimo; nel mezzo vi era una colonna, che sorreggeva un gran numero di mensole curvilinee che formavano un elaborato capitello grande quanto la colonna, di larghezza crescente verso l'alto, di forma bombata, che a sua volta sorreggeva una pedana, collegata da quattro ponticelli ad un ballatoio che correva lungo tutto il primo piano interno della sala e sorretto anch'esso da mensole curvilinee; le balaustre dei ponticelli e del ballatoio erano di marmo finemente lavorato; la sala era coperta da una calotta costituita da delle nervature marmoree interconnesse da delle fitte decorazioni in stucco bianco inframmezzate da vetri colorati; avendo visto la sala dall'esterno, dal cortile attraverso il quale era passato, ser Kevan giudicò che la calotta traforata era coperta da un tetto di legno con ampi finestroni. Sulla pedana al centro della sala era appena visibile madonna Arianne che leggeva inginocchiata, vestita di un leggero abito di mussolina color crema. Loro due erano le uniche persone nella sala perché il servo, dopo averlo accompagnato fin lì, se ne andò silenziosamente con un inchino.

Arianne Martell era assorta nella sua lettura e passarono parecchi minuti prima che si accorgesse del suo ospite, che era rimasto a lungo rapito dalla visione della sala, dal suo candore e dalla sua architettura ingegnosa e fantastica al contempo.

"Ser Kevan Lannister, qual buon vento. Cosa si trama a Castel granito?" Lo zio di Tyrion fu come risvegliato da Arianne. Chissà se studia questa presentazione apposta per incantare i suoi visitatori, pensò ser Kevan.

"Mi… mi manda, giustappunto, mio fratello, per parlarvi di importanti e gravi faccende di Stato."

"Ahimè, mio signore, questo palazzo è come una rosa: bellissimo ma punge. Temo che si aggirino in questi labirinti spioni di un po' tutte le case del Continente occidentale; in piú penso siate stanco per il viaggio. Andiamo in un posto dove sarete rifocillato e dove nessuno potrà ascoltare i nostri discorsi."

Dopo alcune frasi di convenienza, l'erede del Principato guidò il suo ospite attraverso una serie di corti fino ad arrivare su di una piattaforma quadrata, di pietra, posta a filo dell'acqua in mezzo ad una grande vasca anch'essa quadrata e collegata a terra da quattro ponticelli simili a quelli della sala del loro incontro, ma piú lunghi; anch'essi erano a filo dell'acqua. La vasca era posta in un grande cortile lastricato, il quale a sua volta era circondato da una lussureggiante vegetazione dalla quale spuntarono fuori dei servitori che apparecchiarono una tavola sulla piattaforma. Kevan ed Arianne cenarono lì, rimirando il tramonto di Dorne mentre due servitori agitavano delle ventole di piume di pavone. Ad un certo punto fu sufficientemente fresco e l'erede del Principato congedò i due servitori, che fecero la riverenza, portarono via gli avanzi e, percorsi i ponticelli in direzioni diverse, sparirono dietro la vegetazione lasciando i due soli.

Arianne Martell si avvicinò a Kevan: era molto piú vicina di quanto l'etichetta prevedeva, ma l'occidentale pensò che a Dorne si usasse così. "Dunque, vostro fratello si risparmierà di presenziare a questa buffonata dell'acclamazione di re?"

Ser Kevan si sentiva un po' imbarazzato a risponderle quasi soffiandole in faccia. "Non ha altra scelta", disse, cercando di farsi il piú indietro possibile senz'apparir scortese.

"Comunque, potrete contare sulla rappresentanza dei vostri vassalli." Disse lei, riavvicinandosi.

"Per un totale di ventisette voti, madonna."

"E costoro chi penserebbero di appoggiare?"

"Beh, ovviamente Tommen. È per suo fratello Goffredo che hanno combattuto."

"A Dorne l'erede è il piú anziano ad ereditare le terre, quindi per noi il trono toccherebbe a Myrcella."

"Nel resto del Continente occidentale non valgono le regole di Dorne." Lord Tywin sapeva che i Martell avrebbero sfruttato al massimo la loro posizione ed aveva finito per concludere che un suo nipote, non importa se maschio o femmina, fosse meglio che niente: e dopotutto aveva disperatamente bisogno dei voti di Dorne. Le sue istruzioni al fratello erano state quelle di tirare un po' sul prezzo e poi cedere.

"Dovreste considerare, mio signore" proseguì la principessa, "che noi non abbiamo alcun interesse a sostenere Tommen Lann… perdonatemi, Baratheon. Ne avremmo, invece, nel caso di Myrcella. E badate, si tratterebbe di un interesse decisamente limitato." Arianne Martell fece una pausa; cambiò la posizione sul cuscino sulla quale era seduta e così il vestito le scivolò dalle spalle, che rimasero scoperte, per rimanere sorretto dal prosperoso seno della donna. "Al di là del precedente storico d'imporre una ragazza sul trono, al modo di Dorne, noi non otterremmo alcun vantaggio." Arianne si fermò, aspettando una controfferta da ser Kevan.

"Mio fratello stima che messer Oberyn sarebbe un eccellente maestro delle leggi."

"Vostro fratello stimerebbe meglio a farlo Primo cavaliere. Lui potrebbe fare il maestro delle leggi." Il tono di Arianne era cordiale ma deciso: _volete tutta la torta per voi?_ Sembrò voler dire.

"Penso che sarebbe piú opportuno che mio fratello vada ad occuparsi delle disastrate finanze della corona."

"Ah, ser Kevan. Chi controlla l'oro controlla i regni. Sarà meglio affidare quella carica ad un personaggio, diciamo così, equidistante sia dalla nostra che dalla vostra casa. Gli altri seggi del Consiglio ristretto vedremo poi come sarà meglio disporne, visto che dovremo fare parecchi baratti." _Ripeto, volete tutta la torta per voi?_

"Avete già in mente qualcuno per il Maestro dei conî?"

"Ditocorto ha fatto un ottimo lavoro e se ci porterà i voti della Valle di Arryn penso che sarà una gradita ricompensa reinsediarlo." Il vestito le scese ancora. Ora era visibile una generosa porzione del bellissimo seno olivastro della Martell, che non accennava a coprirsi o dar peso alla cosa. Ser Kevan cominciava a trovare duro concentrarsi. Come se non bastasse, _qualcos'altro_ cominciava ad esser duro.

"Ci sarà posto per qualche Lannister?"

"Oltre a quello sul trono?"

_No._

Ser Kevan prese un momento per pensare e cercare di riassopire appetiti che cominciavano ad affiorare ed anche abbastanza evidentemente. Intanto, la scollatura s'era fatta così ampia che ogni movimento non faceva che scoprire un po' più di pelle.

I Lannister erano militarmente sconfitti e finanziariamente provati. Non avesse Lord Tywin chiesto tregua, adesso l'esercito congiunto dei Baratheon e degli Stark sarebbe sotto le mura di Castel granito; i dornesi si sarebbero imbarcati in un'impresa del genere solo se il gioco fosse valso la candela ed era quindi necessario offrir loro parecchio. Ditocorto godeva di qualche sèguito nella Valle, ma la speranza di spuntarla, in quell'elezione, era minima. Tutto quel che i Lannister potevano sperare di ottenere dall'Acclamazione di re era un monarca che non li privasse della signoria dell'Ovest.

"Accetto." La risposta era scontata.

"Abbiamo quindi un accordo."

"In linea di massima, sì."

Avvicinandosi ancora, il vestito di mussolina di Arianne calò fino ai fianchi, mostrando trionfalmente le due tonde collinette della bella principessa ed il suo pancino, un vortice attorno all'ovale del suo ombelico, non teso né gonfio, allettante come l'acqua fresca d'estate. Prima che ser Kevan potesse riprendersi e dire qualcosa, sentì la mano della Martell cingergli il membro virile che, per conto suo, aveva accettato l'invito. "Credo che sia ora di suggellare la cosa alla maniera dornese."

Quando oramai il cielo era tinto di viola, dopo aver suggellato una seconda volta l'accordo con Arianne Martell, l'esausto occidentale venne accompagnato in una stanza con un letto a baldacchino. Spostando le cortine, vi trovò distese due avvenenti damigelle. Erano vestite con dei veli così leggeri che le loro forme trasparivano perfettamente, lasciando però un malizioso effetto vedo-non vedo. "Ser Kevan," disse una delle due, "la notte a Dorne può esser sorprendentemente fredda", quindi baciò appassionatamente la sua compagna. _Dèi, qui dovevano mandare Tyrion_, pensò il Lannister.


	6. Capitolo 6 - Arya

Arya Stark si svegliò tutta intirizzita. Erano oramai mesi che dormiva all'addiaccio, dispersa nelle Terre dei fiumi. S'era ripromessa di studiare la propria situazione appena ne avesse avuto tempo ma piú ci pensava, piú doveva ammettere di non avere idea su dove andare.

A nord, Grande Inverno era stata distrutta, Brann e Rickon morti, bande di uomini delle isole e di uomini e bestie selvaggi da oltre la Barriera si aggiravano per le campagne e l'incipiente inverno sconsigliavano quella direzione. Ovest significava Lannister e quindi, anche se formalmente c'era una tregua, era meglio non andarci. Ad est, le montagne, pericolose per la natura e per i clan, sconsigliavano qualsiasi itinerario verso la zia, che oltretutto era pazza. Aveva sentito che suo fratello, sua madre e suo zio erano ad Approdo del re, ma non ci voleva andare laggiù. Non dopo che Vecchia Nan era stata uccisa nel palazzo, non dopo che suo padre era stato giustiziato davanti al Grande Tempio di Baelor, non dopo che Sansa era scomparsa senza lasciar traccia di sé. E se un altro colpo di mano avesse fatto saltare la testa pure a Robb e alla mamma e a zio Edmure? D'altro canto, a restare nelle Terre dei fiumi c'era il rischio di imbattersi in altri sbandati, soldati lannisteriani o settentrionali trasformatisi in predoni. Certo, avrebbe potuto dichiararsi alla prima carovana di viaggiatori o di soldati, ma poi? Che certezza aveva che non la trattassero come una prigioniera, magari per vendersela a lord Tywin, che avrebbe sicuramente pagato di piú. Perfino a bussare alle porte di un castello, c'era lo stesso rischio, sempre mettendo di venire creduta dalle guardie. A Westeros tutto era caos, non vigevano piú le leggi della fedeltà o dell'onore, ma solo della forza e del denaro.

C'era un altro suo zio, il Pesce Nero, o così le pareva che fosse chiamato. Non l'aveva mai conosciuto bene. Non si ricordava nemmeno come facesse di nome: Brendan, Brinden? Ma doveva essere l'unico dei suoi parenti ad essere al sicuro ed abbastanza a portata dei suoi piedi. Le pareva di aver sentito che a lui fosse stato lasciato il controllo della situazione militare a sud dell'Incollatura.

Arya sentì un fuscìo e sùbito un brivido le percorse la schiena. Per fortuna, era soltanto il vento freddo. Ora basta, pensò, sono stufa di aver paura. Arya decise che avrebbe trovato suo zio Pesce Nero e che sarebbe rimasto con lui finché i suoi famigliari non avessero lasciato Approdo del Re. Restava ora trovare da mangiare e capire dove fosse costui.


	7. Capitolo 7 - Catelyn II

Oberyn Martell le dava una sensazione sgradevole. Lady Stark non sapeva esattamente per qual motivo, ma comunque si trovava a disagio quando le parlava; tantopiù se sproloquiava per mezz'ora sui motivi per i quali Dorne avrebbe dovuto avere gli stessi voti dei vincitori.

Quando il figlio del Principe finì di esporre le proprie argomentazioni, fu Renly a prendere la parola.

"Mio signore, sapete bene che in questa guerra Dorne non ha mosso un dito."

"Né voi avete incrociato una spada, vostra grazia." Fu la laconica risposta della Vipera.

"Sarà ma ho vinto lo stesso." _Renly dev'esser stufo di sentirselo rinfacciare._

"Un esercito di centomila uomini difficilmente trova nemici che vogliano affrontarlo."

"Appunto. Avete altrettanti armati? Nemmeno se vi uniste agli Arryn ed ai Lannister. Quindi accontentatevi che vi lasciamo i tre quinti del vostro voto; nella storia poche volte i vincitori sono stati generosi coi vinti."

"Vostra grazia ha ragione, ma noi non siamo stati vinti. Né ora né mai."

A quel punto s'intromise Varys, al quale era stato per la prima volta concesso di partecipare alle sedute del Consiglio di Reggenza. "Mi spiace interrompere quest'arguta tenzone dei vostri ingegni*, però credo che lord Martell non sia qui soltanto per chiedere privilegî che il Consiglio non può né vuole concedere."

Oberyn Martell incassò il colpo sorridendo beffardo. "Pare che i sussurri di Lancia del Sole si sentano fino a qui. Vista la lunga distanza che ho percorso, voi, Varys, dovete avere delle orecchie davvero molto sensibili."

Mentre l'eunuco annuiva, lady Catelyn si chiese cos'avesse in mente il Principe.

"Dorne e l'Ovest intendono presentare un loro candidato. La principessa Myrcella Baratheon."

Renly ridacchiò. "Non è uso in Westeros che le donne ereditino il trono."

"Vostra grazia, a Dorne tale uso invece esiste e Dorne è in Westeros, a quanto mi risulta. In secondo luogo, qui si parla di acclamazione di re, non di successione ereditaria. Negli articoli della convenzione dell'acclamazione di re, approvato da tutte le parti presenti in questo Consiglio, non si poneva limitazione alcuna alle candidature. Siccome si tratta di un _unicum_ per tutta Westeros, non ci sono precedenti cui fare riferimento. Ho consultato una dozzina di magistri e tutti concordano. Esibisco i loro pareri scritti, di modo che possiate esaminarli. Potrete notare che sia nelle Decretali di Aegon I che nelle Costituzioni di Aegon II che nelle Pandette di Jaeheris I…" Ed Oberyn continuò così per dieci minuti, coi servi suoi che ad ogni citazione aprivano un libro ed indicavano il passo in questione ai Consiglieri.

"Infine, vorrei far notare opportunità di ordine politico: Stannis Baratheon ha solo una figlia; Renly è sposato ma non ha ancora nessuna prole; _idem _dicasi per Robb Stark, ma suo padre ha lasciato oltre a lui due figlie, Sansa ed Arya, una moglie ed una cognata con un bambino, Robert Arryn. Se uno qualunque degli attuali pretendenti alla corona perdesse la vita e la sua causa non potesse venir continuata da delle donne, ci sarebbe un forte incentivo per ognuna delle parti ad assoldare sicarî per levare di mezzo tutto un partito con un solo pugnale. Così l'equilibrio verrebbe a mancare e la guerra riprenderebbe, con tutte le sue incertezze."

Il discorso della Vipera era lucido al limite del cinismo, ma aveva ragione. Negli ultimi tempi si moriva un po' troppo facilmente, anche ai piani alti. Prima Catelyn, poi Davos, poi Renly accettarono che anche le donne potessero candidarsi.

*= fa il verso a Shakespeare, Riccardo III, atto I, scena seconda.


	8. Capitolo 8 - Joffrey II

La sala del trono accolse i varî lords colla propria magnificenza; alcuni vi mettevano piede per la prima volta, con riverenza, altri la frequentavano abitualmente ed entravano piú spavaldi. Il Consiglio di reggenza aveva pianificato un minuzioso ordine di entrata per evitare discussioni sulle precedenze. Prima di entrare ciascun signore avrebbe consegnato la propria spada ad un paggio di sua scelta, che sarebbe rimasto fuori; mentre l'operazione procedeva, sarebbero entrati prima i grandi signori come Robb Stark, Edmure Tully, ecc., poi i membri della real casa, cioè Myrcella ed i suoi zii Renly e Stannis, quindi tutti gli altri valvassori, in ordine alfabetico; ciascuno prima di sedersi doveva prestare giuramento; i posti erano stati stabiliti in un ordine particolare per evitare contatti fra gruppi ostili: da destra a sinistra rispetto al trono di spade, occidentali, dornesi, lords delle Terre della Corona, dell'Altipiano, delle Isole d'acciaio, delle Terre delle Tempeste, delle Terre dei Fiumi, Settentrionali.

Sul trono di spade sedeva il Tribuno del popolo (ci furono vive proteste poiché v'era un plebeo) ed a fianco a lui i membri del consiglio di reggenza; dietro costoro, col còmpito di registrare i dibattiti, le presenze e gl'esiti delle votazioni, c'erano dei segretarî fra cui Joffrey.

Chaucyr non era in grado di riconoscere le insegne araldiche dei varî lords, se non dei maggiori; per quel che riguardava gli altri, era un variegato insieme di piante, strumenti agricoli, fiere, uccelli, pesci, disegni geometrici, parti del corpo, spade, frecce, lance, martelli e decine di altre figure ancòra, dorate, argentate, rosse, bianche, azzurre, verdi; un'assemblea variopinta, un caleidoscopio di uomini, forme e colori, che quasi lo ipnotizzava nel suo brusio che poi diventò chiacchericcio che poi diventò caciara, quando furono entrati tutti. Chaucyr osservò che la maggior parte dei signori del Nord e dei Fiumi calzavano stivali e avevano vestiti sobrî, quasi delle divise, mentre tutti gli altri lords avevano sfarzose vesti trapunte d'ermellino, ampie maniche, mantelli che toccavano il pavimento, berretti delle fogge piú varie ed ai piedi avevano scarpe appuntite. Chaucyr notò anche che alcuni dei convenuti portavano le stimmate della recente guerra: un settentrionale grande e grosso, con un'aquila ricamata sul petto, aveva una spaventosa ferita che gli deturpava il volto; due occidentali erano senza gambe e dei paggi avevano dovuto trasportarli in lettiga fin lì; poi c'era un vasto campionario di mani mozze ed altri moncherini, stampelle, bende sugli occhi, fasciature, cicatrici, personaggî zoppicanti, insomma, tanto varî erano i colori quanto le ferite. I signori piú vecchî avevano, oltre che alle ferite delle guerre precedenti, perlopiù gli acciacchi dell'età: questo tremava, quello tossiva, quell'altro rantolava, un altro ancora si grattava da tutte le parti, quarto non ci vedeva ed era entrato praticamente appoggiandosi ad un paggio.

Per fortuna, nessun ubriaco, pensò Joffrey. Se ci fosse stato qualcuno fuori di sé, sarebbe bastato un niente a scatenare la rissa. Settentrionali ed occidentali si guardavano in cagnesco. Chissà quanti di loro si sono scontrati fisicamente, in battaglia. Chi le avrà date e chi le avrà prese? A quanti dei presenti un altro invitato aveva ucciso qualcuno di caro? Magari un padre od un fratello…

Joffrey si ricordò di parecchie riunioni a cui aveva assistito all'Arengo, dove i convenuti avevano conti da regolare; quasi sempre i mantelli dorati erano bastati per dissuadere o sedare le risse, ma parecchie volte aveva visto volare coltellate e sassate, di solito durante le discussioni piú accese, ma in alcuni casi, proprio quando apparentemente regnava la calma, uno sguardo storto od un sorriso maligno scatenavano persone che un momento prima sembravano perfettamente tranquille. Chaucyr sperò che niente del genere capitasse, almeno mentre era presente lui.

Quando furono entrati tutti, il Tribuno del Popolo si alzò e prese la parola. Il giorno precedente era stato minacciato di fustigazione da parte dei tre consiglieri nel caso il suo discorso inaugurale fosse durato piú di due minuti.

"Illustrissime signorie vostre, degnatevi di prestarmi orecchio! È nota la causa della vostra inclita riunione: acclamar un nuovo monarca per il nostro famoso Continente. Ordunque, dai tempi di Aegon il Conquistatore al primo Gran Consiglio intercorsero invero molteplici…" improvvisamente il Tribuno si voltò verso i Consiglieri, che torvi lo guatavano, come egli stesso avrebbe detto. Capita l'antifona (sbrigarsi), trangugiò e riprese: "Ma non è il caso di riandare alla storia passata. Invero, stamattina è stato sorteggiato l'ordine col quale gli augusti Candidati al trono discorreranno, quindi cedo a loro la parola."


	9. Capitolo 9 - Catelyn III

Re Stannis fu il primo a farsi avanti:

"Io sono Stannis Baratheon. Io sono il vero re. L'unico re di queste terre. Non intendo fare un lungo e circonvoluto discorso. Non chiedo a quest'assemblea nient'altro che riconoscere il mio diritto al trono di spade, secondo la legge. Riconoscere quello che tutti sanno, riconoscere lo stato delle cose: che io sono il maggiore dei fratelli di re Roberto, che Myrcella e Tommen Hill sono due bastardi figli dell'incesto e che Robb Stark non ha alcun diritto né per conquista né per nascita sopra la corona. Una volta che prenderete atto di questi fatti, nonostante tutte le orazioni, le trattative e le voci, potrete fare finalmente quello per cui siete qui: acclamarmi vostro re."

Detto ciò Stannis si sedette al suo posto e prese la parola Renly.

"Molto onorevoli Signori spirituali e temporali dei Sette Regni qui in assemblea radunati,

in circostanze normali non mi passerebbe nemmeno per la testa di sopravanzare mio fratello maggiore e di sperare di esser preferito a lui: ben so che l'usanza qui nel Continente Occidentale è quella di trasmettere il potere secondo l'ordine di nascita… e che tutti i presenti devono a quest'uso le loro signorie. Non è mia intenzione infangare con false accuse la legittimità di mio fratello Stannis. Tuttavia egli non può essere re di queste terre. Non può perché egli adora un rosso demone del Continente Orientale anziché i nostri dèi. Non può perché la sua corte è in preda al terrore religioso ed egli stesso è caduto vittima degli incantamenti di una strega di Asshai che lo controlla come una cortigiana abbindola il riccone che la mantiene; votare per lui sarebbe far sedere una fattucchiera sopra il trono di spade; immaginate quali saranno gli atti del suo regno? Persecuzioni dei septon, sacrilegi contro Nuovi e Vecchi Dèi, alberi e templi bruciati, un fuoco, Signori miei, un fuoco peggiore di quelli accesi da Aerys il Folle, divorerà il nostro regno, la nostra religione ed infine voi stessi. La casa Baratheon è la legittima dinastia; ma il suo primo pretendente è un fanatico ed un senza-dèi che imporrà un giogo rovente; sceglierlo sarebbe rinnegare la nostra religione ed attirarci l'ira degl'Immortali; d'altronde come potrebbero i sacerdoti, come potrebbero i Sette benedire un re che li aborre? Squalificato quindi lord Stannis, l'investitura ricade sul suo parente più prossimo, cioè me. Come re, prima di tutto penserei a ripianare l'enorme debito lasciato alle regie di casse dagli sperperi dei miei tre predecessori e di due guerre civili fondando un Banco simile a quello di Braavos, evitando di tartassare lorSignori con nuove esazioni; lascerò che ciascuno creda agli dèi che vuole; il mio regno sarà tranquillo, il mio giogo leggero; porrò fine al regime di terrore e di guerre ed ognuno sarà signore nei propri domini."

Il discorso di Renly suscitò vivo entusiasmo nell'assemblea e molti Signori si misero ad acclamarlo re. Catelyn notò anzitutto che parlava già come se fosse re, quando accennò ai suoi 'tre predecessori'; quindi pensò che giocare la carta della religione era stata una mossa astuta poichè così colpiva sia Stannis che Robb (senza tirar direttamente in ballo quest'ultimo); nel contempo prometteva di non andare a toccare i Vecchi Dèi, per non inimicarsi il Nord del tutto. La Signora Stark tuttavia sospettava che il motivo per il quale Renly fosse diventato tutt'a un tratto così popolare era la promessa di non alzare le tasse. Sicuramente Stannis sarebbe stato un monarca autoritario: nei discorsi, nel portamento, nel carattere, traspariva chiaramente l'aria di un vero despota, mentre Renly si presentava come un uomo di pace che non avrebbe modificato gli assetti esistenti. Catelyn pensò che se non fosse stato per i Signori del Nord e delle Terre dei Fiumi, Renly avrebbe facilmente raggiunto i 2/3: aveva fatto bene a convincere suo figlio a candidarsi.


	10. Capitolo 10 - Robb II

A questo punto toccava a Robb parlare. Sapeva tenere un breve discorso ai suoi alfieri sul campo di battaglia ma era a disagio in una grande sala. In piú, essendo un settentrionale aveva –e lo sapeva- ben poco ascendente sui meridionali. Per fortuna suo suocero Walder, esperto di intrighi, gli aveva dato dei consigli su quali note toccare.

"Onorevoli Signori,

io sono del Nord e non ho legami, presunti o di sangue, con re Roberto. Tutto quello che ho da offrirvi è la mia spada e l'onore degli Stark: voi sapete quanto vale. Quando Tywin Lannister ha invaso le Terre dei fiumi, io ho raccolto i miei alfieri e l'ho battuto. Quando uno qualunque di voi sarà minacciato, io marcerò prontamente e lo salverò dai suoi nemici. Spero che questi siano d'ora in poi tempi di pace; ma se ci saranno guerre, coi Dothraki, cogli Uomini d'acciaio, con i Bruti, ebbene io sarò pronto."

Robb non voleva tenere una lunga concione, anche perché non aveva molti argomenti da addurre. Walder Frey gli aveva detto: "fa' sembrare conveniente ai Signori del Continente votarti; di' che li aiuterai in guerra. Fa' appello al tuo onore, che vale quanto l'oro lannisteriano." Effettivamente questi erano consigli utili. Alla fine il Giovane lupo fu soddisfatto del risultato.

La sala risuonò delle urla dei settentrionali, che urlavano "Re del Nord!" e dei signori della Terra dei fiumi che urlavano di rimando "Re del Tridente!". Ad un certo punto i settentrionali urlarono tutti insieme un "NooOOOOOOOord" con una "o" così potente che la sala sembrò crollare.

Quando alla fine si furono calmati, dopo numerosi richiami all'ordine da parte dei consiglieri, fu il turno di Myrcella Baratheon.

"Onorevoli Signori… molto onorevoli Signori dei Sette regni qui radunati… in assemblea… voglio porvi solamente due domande." disse la fanciulla, rivolgendosi direttamente ai presenti "La prima, avete voi giurato fedeltà a re Roberto… Roberto Baratheon, primo del suo nome?"

I lords dell'Ovest e di Dorne risposero "Sì, sì!" senza urlare, rispondendo semplicemente. Anche altri Signori risposero semplicemente "Sì." Perfino Robb Stark annuì. Alla fine cenni di assenso provennero da tutta la platea.

"Bene, ora… quanti dei presenti assomigliano di piú alla loro madre che al loro padre?"

Molti dei presenti si guardarono fra di loro, confusi. Myrcella si sedette, senz'altro dire. Non ci furono acclamazioni né applausi.

Il discorso piú breve di tutti, anzi nemmeno un discorso, eppure quello che ha fatto piú effetto, pensò Robb. L'idea sicuramente viene da zio Tyrion.

Finalmente i Signori di Dorne e dell'Ovest si misero ad urlare "Myrcella Baratheon! Urrà per Myrcella Baratheon!" ma un gruppetto alle loro spalle fece loro il verso urlando "Sì, giusto! Un urrà per Myrcella Hill!" e fecero il coro "Hill! Hill! Hill!", ridendo.

Ancora ci furono acclamazioni per Myrcella. Lord Erroll di Haystack Hall notò che i Lannister erano la famiglia che piú di tutte si comportava regalmente, visto che avevano seguito l'uso incestuoso dei Targaryen. Quando alcuni settentrionali lo sentirono, cominciarono ad urlare "Incesto! Incesto! La Casa reale insozzata!" Ben presto si sentirono espressioni scurrili, indegne di veri _lords_, e dalle male parole si passò agli sputi. Un paio di dornesi si gettarono letteralmente addosso a dei Signori dell'Altipiano, ma vennero bloccati dai vassalli della Corona che stavano nel mezzo: lord Brune di Concamarrone dovette placcare lord Dayne di Starfall, che rovinò addosso al povero vecchio lord Rosby di Rosby. Quelli che riuscirono a passare oltre furono respinti a suon di schiaffoni e ditate negl'occhî.

Alla fine il Tribuno dichiarò sospesa la seduta in mezzo al gracidio delle pernacchie ed i _lords_ iniziarono ad uscire facendosi gestacci come neanche gli scaricatori di Porto Bianco. Metà dei convenuti era stata paragonata a qualche animale da cortile e l'onore di quasi tutte le madri messo in dubbio.

_Per oggi nessun morto_, pensò il Giovane lupo. _È ancora andata bene. Per fortuna la città è piena di meretrici, speriamo che 'sti scalmanati si sfoghino con loro._ Lord Vaith delle Dune Rosse, che aveva ricevuto un calcio da Randyll Tarly, fu l'ultimo ad uscire, piegato in due e tenendosi il pacco colle mani, bestemmiando gli dèi, sia gli antichi che i nuovi.

Nel corso della giornata ci furono ancora dei tafferugli e ci scappò pure un morto.

Venuta la sera, Robb si mise a cena con sua madre quando chiese di essere ricevuto Ser Davos. Egli riferì che c'era stata una riunione all'Arengo: il Tribuno del Popolo voleva vietare la vendita di alcolici ma i consoli della corporazione dei tavernieri s'erano opposti.

"Bisognerebbe allora spostare fuori città il luogo delle riunioni dell'Acclamazione," commentò lady Catelyn.

"Ci stavo giusto pensando. Lord Renly propone di costruire un anfiteatro di legno nel campo dei tornei, ma all'aperto l'acustica andrebbe a farsi benedire. Io penso che sarebbe meglio il Grande Tempio di Baelor. La santità del luogo tratterrebbe i piú scalmanati."

"No, no, come i signori ne uscirebbero fuori scoppierebbero risse nei vicoli. Dobbiamo tenerli fuori dalla città. Facciamo come ha detto Renly."

"Dovremo rimandare le riunioni di qualche giorno, finché non avranno costruite le strutture."

"Avete idea di quanto tempo ci andrebbe?"

"Se fossero i palchi per una giostra, pochi giorni, ma qui bisogna studiare una disposizione particolare. Non so quanto tempo possa prendere, direi due settimane, suppergiù."

A questo punto prese la parola Robb. "Perdonatemi, ma ho sentito dire che qui ad Approdo del Re c'è un locale fuori dalle mura, dove si può riunire un gran numero di persone per assistere a spettacoli e che soddisferebbe i requisiti che…"

Ser Davos sgranò gli occhî. "Il Mulino Rosso dite? Certo, sarebbe perfetto ma…"

"Ma?"

"È un postaccio malfamato, frequentato dalla feccia della città… camalli, delinquenti, marinaî e… ehm, donne dalla morale molto elastica…"

"Suvvia, ser Davos, voi non siete nato al vicolo delle pulci?"

"Ma… è che… in quel posto avvengono rappresentazioni oscene, con danzatrici di Essos, non esattamente vestite, lo dico per sentito dire, eh, non ci ho mai messo piede io…"

"Il fatto gli è che piú rimandiamo le sessioni, piú la tensione aumenterà. Potremmo riunirci lì un paio di volte, in attesa che costruiscano quei palchi che dite voi."

Ser Davos sospirò. "Datemi almeno un giorno o due di tempo, giusto per far sparire le scenografie falliche e le scritte oscene."

Quando ser Davos uscì, Robb si rivolse sottovoce a Catelyn: "Madre, è vero che un locale del genere esiste anche a Porto Bianco?"


	11. Capitolo 10 – Tyrion II

Tyrion era rimasto nelle prigioni della Fortezza Rossa dall'epoca della resa. Era sicuro che suo padre non avrebbe mosso un dito per tirarlo fuori e che anzi probabilmente sperava che l'ammazzassero. Aveva disperatamente cercato di comprarsi i carcerieri, spiegando loro che nulla aveva a che fare con la strage dei bastardi di Re Roberto, ma quei maledetti non si sarebbero sbottonati senza prima vedere dell'oro –sostanza questa che lui al momento non aveva. Si può pertanto comprendere il suo sgomento, quando la porta si aprì e nell'infernale penombra della cella poté vedere suo Kevan Lannister.

"Buongiorno, nipote."

"Zio?"

"Come stai?"

"Non credo mio padre ti mandi qui per sincerarsi delle mie condizioni."

"Ma certo che lo fa."

Tyrion ignorò la protesta dello zio. "Forse vuole che lo rappresenti all'Acclamazione. Ma perché? Tu dove vai?"

"Capirai che le motivazioni della mia partenza sono affari assai gravi e che questo non è il posto piú adatto per discuterne."

"Comprendo."

"Tyrion, io –ed anche tuo padre- abbiamo sempre avuto una certa ammirazione per il tuo ingegno."

_Ah sì? _"Non me ne sono mai accorto. Almeno per la parte in cui compare il _lord_ mio padre."

"Tyrion, non è il caso di recriminare. Se sei qui anziché sul patibolo è anche grazie a lui."

"Se sono qui anziché libero è anche grazie a lui."

"Tyrion, tuo padre ti ha affidato il Primo Cavalierato. È stato un atto di fiducia e stima. Adesso ti vuole affidare un altro compito, altrettanto delicato. Se tu pensi che lui ti disprezzi, non c'è miglior modo di sovvertir questo suo giudizio che rappresentare i suoi interessi all'Acclamazione."

E fu così che Tyrion accettò, piú che altro perché come rappresentante del Signore dell'Occidente l'avrebbero fatto uscire di gattabuia durante le sessioni dell'Acclamazione. Riuscì anche a convincere il Consiglio di Reggenza a non fargli mettere i ceppi, insistendo sul fatto che sarebbe stato poco dignitoso per la sua carica e che con quelle gambette non sarebbe riuscito a scappare lontano. Tyrion decise anche che avrebbe approfittato delle ore d'aria per prendere contatto con Bronn e mandarlo alla ricerca di Arya Stark.

Dopo un paio di giorni, il Mulino Rosso fu pronto per ospitare i _lords_. Dai loro campi fuori le mura, sfilarono i varî assembramenti. Anche stavolta si erano sorteggiati gli ordini di entrata: per primi i Settentrionali, seguiti dai dornesi, i Signori dei Fiumi, quelli dell'Altopiano, quelli delle Terre della Corona ed infine gli occidentali.

Quando passarono i signori dell'Occidente, il popolaccio di Approdo del Re, ancora memore del saccheggio di 16 anni prima, iniziò a rumoreggiare, per poi farsi sempre piú minaccioso. La maggior parte degl'improperî erano rivolti al 'Mezzuomo' ed alla 'Montagna di Merda', ma anche gli altri _lords _venivano vituperati con sottili metafore quali 'figli di troia' e 'assassini'. Ben presto iniziarono a volare sputi, poi verdure marce, di lì si passò agli escrementi ed infine ai sassi. Lord Darnell Falwell e lord Tyrese Kenning, che chiudevano il corteo dei lannisteriani, finirono praticamente ricoperti di lordura d'ogni tipo, mentre lord Trayvon Peckledon, poco piú avanti, fu quasi ammazzato da un pietrone scagliato da qualche forzuto camallo; ferito, fu portato dentro a braccia dai paggi. Perfino la Montagna che Cavalca ebbe paura, perché quando stava per lanciarsi sulla folla in preda all'ira, gli si pararono davanti quattro energumeni dall'aria patibolare grandi quasi quanto lui, armati di quei tipici coltellacci dei quali i delinquenti ed i marinai amano dotarsi e che nella mischia sono molto piú maneggevoli e letali dell'ingombrante spadone a due mani di ser Clegane.


	12. Capitolo 11 – Davos I

Ser Davos trovò Catelyn Tully già sveglia. Durante la notte dei facinorosi sgrammaticati avevano scatenato la loro fantasia imbrattando i muri della città.

Gli anti-Stark avevano disegnato la testa d'un lupo –piú o meno bavosa a seconda dell'autore- che si mangiava il Continente occidentale, oppure scritto qua e là "io concimo gli antichi dèi"; molto originale la caricatura di un pescatore colla testa di lupo (Robb) che portava un paniere pieno di pesci (i Tully) con dei gatti (i Lannister) che lo seguivano affamati.

Gli anti-Renly, invece, avevano dipinto un cavaliere con dei fiori che lo metteva in quel posto ad un uomo coronato col commento "la Verra reggina de rRenli" oppure una parodia fallica del trono di spade accompagnato dalla spiegazione "Jl thruono de i cassi" od ancora –e questo era il piú originale- la giostra fra un cavaliere su di un deretano gigante dotato di gambette che correva contro un altro cavaliere su di una verga gigante, anch'essa dotata di buffe gambe in movimento, col commento "Tuorneo dAltoggiardino".

Il tema della sodomia e dei peni era stato abbondantemente usato anche per i dornesi, a partire da oscene variazioni sulla lancia di Oberyn Martell.

Gli anti-Baelish avevano disegnato striminziti membri virili sopra i quali era appollaiato un falco oppure un tordo beffeggiatore, accompagnato dal commento "Il uccelo della Wallle" (di solito il numero di 'l' era crescente). Numerose illustrazioni di uomini nudi o coi calzoni calati spiegavano l'origine del nome 'Ditocorto'.

Gli anti-Stannis si erano limitati all'ubiquitaria scritta "stanni addora ai diabboli". Era comparso anche qualche graffito contro gli uomini delle Isole di ferro, che venivano raffigurati come pescati e fritti; Balon Greyjoy appariva con un polipo in testa a mo' di corona.

Ma la parte del leone (era proprio il caso di dirlo) nella satira spettava agli anti-Lannister, che s'eran sbizzarriti con una mano che prendeva un membro col commento "Madona Cersi impugnetta la spadda di sor Giami" oppure due leoni che si accoppiavano con variazioni sul tema quali "Sarevaste tuti invitatti al matrimognio de mircella e Tommenn" o "Ciersey dacciela pure a noi" od ancora "Tivvyn vieni qua/tua filia cie la debe dà". Una banda di buontemponi aveva perfino vestito di rosso dei gatti in calore che erano andati ad accoppiarsi proprio sotto le finestre della Fortezza rossa. Piú banali le ingiurie e le contumelie su questo o quel Signore legato ai Lannister in combinazione ad epiteti che tradivano l'origine geografica (e l'illetterazione) dello scrivente, come "besugo", "picio", "bolgirune", "kanaja", "busone", "boiassa", "bisqero", "froxio", "malu'omo", "kuakchuaracquà" e "fetusso". Alcuni guitti avevano improvvisato una farsa nella quale Tyrion, Joffrey, Tywin ed i due Clegane comparivano come 'il mezzo porco, il porcellino, il porco, il porcone ed il segugio che li annusa' e nel finale venivano tutti impiccati con una corda piú o meno lunga a secondo delle loro altezze, di modo che i loro piedi arrivassero tutti allo stesso livello.

Sembra addirittura che delle guardie che avevano fatto irruzione in un bordello all'inseguimento d'un ladro, avessero assistito ad una (diciamo così) rievocazione del concepimento di Goffredo Baratheon con tanto di assise lionata per l'impersonatore di Jamie. I due 'partecipanti' erano stati arrestati.

"Domani li rimando a casa dopo qualche nerbata." Concluse madonna Catelyn.

"Sembra che la fantasia non manchi ai nemici dei Lannister." Commentò Davos Seaworth.

"Si vede che han lasciato il segno, qui ad Approdo del re."

Catelyn si mise a ridere. Era la prima volta che ser Davos vedeva l'arcigna signora del Nord farlo ed era sicuro, doveva esser stata la prima da quando lord Eddard era stato decapitato. Anzi, forse da quando suo figlio era caduto da una torre.


End file.
